Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to technical field of display, and in particular to an organic electroluminescent display device and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, an organic electroluminescent display device (for example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED)) means a device which achieves display function by a phenomenon that an organic semiconductor light emitting material emits a light by current carriers injection and recombination with being driven by an electrical field. The organic electroluminescent display device has advantages such as less thickness, low weight, active luminescence (no backlight source), no issue for visual angle, high definition, high brightness, rapid response, low power consumption, wide range of working temperature, strong antivibration, low costs and achieving flexible display.
The organic electroluminescent display device typically includes a base substrate, an anode, a light emitting layer and a cathode. The light emitting layer may include organic light emitting materials with several colors. Its luminescence principle is in that when the anode and the cathode are applied with voltages respectively to form electrical current, electrons in the cathode and holes in the anode may be recombined in the light emitting layer to form excitons that excite the organic materials in the light emitting layer to emit light. Properties of interfaces among various film layers of the organic electroluminescent display device are in particular important. The conventional organic electroluminescent display device is produced by co-using two processes, i.e., solution process and vacuum thermal evaporation process. On two sides of the interface under different processes, different materials are provided. However, during the conversion between the two processes, the properties of the heterogeneous interface will be affected so that color of the light from the light emitting layer may tend to be abnormal.